The Briner's House
The Briner's House is The where Sarah lives with Her 59 Year Old Single Mother Wendy, Twenty-Three Year Old Twin-Sister Emily Jean (Who's Much Older Than Her) And Her Sixteen Year Old Half-Sister Paige. until Changes for Sarah. First Floor A Big utility room off the kitchen (by definition), and generally used by the Residents such as Wendy. Harold, The Twin Grls, Paige, Kaelee And Reashelle And 5 Formerly Cats Kitchen The kitchen is on the first floor, and where Wendy Cooks (and, for Sarah, can always Feels Left Out For BreakFast, Lunch And Dinner Time). Sarah thinks of the kitchen as a Not Safe place full of the Smokey smells of Wendy's cooking. Living Room The Living Room is where Sarah have her daily Computer hour. It is also where Family come Hangs Out and visiting; it is near the Back of the house and the Back walk can be seen from it. Later In Series, In Between 12:00 And 12:30 In The Middle of Night. Sarah Wakes up By Her Own And Gets Up Early. Same Thing To Wendy's Family Van, That's Because It's Still Off Limits And Don't Get On Her Computer And Don't Click Everything Out Or She'll Get Mad, Frustrated, Too Annoyed And Tell Mom. You Will Be To Do Something Really Bad Emily Jean's Room Emily Jean's room is on the First floor. Basment The Basement is on the third floor at the end of the Garage, where Nobody Is Going In here.(and, for Sarah, She can always To Do And Play With Her Play Doh Set). Garage The Garage is a Filled Up With Other Drinks And Other Things between Wendy's Family Van (and, for Sarah, She Didn't To Let Everybody Going In Her Mom's Family Van Either. That's Because It's Off Limits If They Get Caught They'll Get In Trouble And So Will Sarah's Family Where Ward's Of States That's What Sarah Calls Them They Belong To Her Parents If Anyone Find Them Here They'll Be Made To Turn Them In So They Must Seattle Down Now Do They Understand Her). Second Floor Wendy's Room Wendy's room is on the second floor Is Located From The Staircase. Sarah's Old And New Room Sarah's room is on the second floor. Don't Go And Be In There Or They'll Get In Trouble And Sarah Used To Keep The Bedrooms After She Moved To Her New House. She Can Leave Old Room For The Foster Kids And Got The Stuff Of Hers Out. So The Foster Kids Can Have Sarah's Old Room. Sarah Is Trying By To Keep Her Bedroom Safe Before Somebody To Be In There Again. If Everybody See The Black Door Frame and Sarah Means That Nobody Should To Be In There Or She'll Get Frustrated And Tell Mom. You Might Be To Do Something Really Bad. Sarah Are Hiding From Aunt Jana In The Bedrooms But These Bedrooms Go On Forever! Trivia * Sarah's Bedroom Is Appeared In 2006. Since In The Year When Sarah Was Little At The Age Of Ten * They Think Sarah In A Way Has Kind Of Given Up On Voicing What She Feels Because She Knows What The Result Will Be That Every Time She Voiced Her Opnion It's Her Bedroom Where She's Going To End Up * In The News Footage Sarah's Bedroom Was Filmed Sarah's Storage Closet Sarah's Storage Closet Is Stored Up With Clothes And The Rest Of The Stuff Of Hers. Girls Bathroom Girls Bathroom Is On Second Floor. (and, for Sarah, can always To Follow The Bathroom Rules).She Said That Everybody Must Share The Bathroom With Her And Not To Keep Her Out, No More Playing Bathroom Or She's Gonna Tell Mom. (and, for Wendy,). She's Gonna Tell Them By to Knock It Off And Be Heared, When Sarah Asked Them To Wait Your Turn Until When They're Done To Use The Bathroom And Nobody Should Be In There. Trivia About Not Letting People To Be Upstairs Sarah and Wendy Didn't Allowed To Let Everybody To Be Upstairs When The One Of The Wendy's Foster Kids Kept Not Behaving Right When They're Misbehave. She's Sure They Think She've Disgraced Them. (and, for Sarah, She can always be Upstairs. That's Becuse She Is So Well-Behaved And never Come Out From her Bedroom As Much). Paige's Room Paige's room is on the second floor. Attic And Storage Closets Attic And Storage Closets is on the second floor. News Footage On September 3, 2006. By Sunday Morning Three Days After Sarah's Disappearance. Three Houses From The Original Homes Were About Three Yards Away About To Be Filled With Grain. Every Room On The Briner House Was Cut In The Flim That Morning And Including The Bedrooms Where Sarah Had Been Hiding. Just 2006 Alone 907 Individuals Lost Their Lives Playing Along The Briner's Home Or The Briner's Home